User blog:Avix g/Avix G's Advice Pack for Amateurs
Last Updated: 27 June 2017 Disclaimer: Avix_G claims no responsibility for any damages caused by reading, or not reading, this blog post. There is no guarantee of usefulness, or even fitness for a particular purpose, for this blog post. Proceed at your own discretion. I see that you would like to learn more about how to get gud at The Final Stand 2. Well, this is the right place for you. I will assume that you have already read "Avix_G's Advice Pack for Beginners". If you have not done so, read it before continuing. Anyways, scroll further to learn about more advanced things. Advice for Amateurs (In no Particular Order) Prioritize killing the Boss. The Boss is a special enemy that appears once every 5 nights at midnight, starting from Night 5. As it has the most health out of all enemies, it can be problematic to deal with. That is why if you are in relative safety (no enemies nearby), you should always direct your fire onto the Boss. Waiting for it to come to you leaves you with little time to kill the boss before it kills you. When being overrun, run away from the Shop. Ideally, it should be around 5:30 with the zombies already past the Road. There is a certain strategy that can save the day, if one of the survivors is willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice. One of them, preferably with the Last Stand upgrade of the Body Armour (although it is not necessary) runs to the side of the advancing mob, drawing their attention. They will then sprint away from the Shop in an attempt to bring the enemies farther away. It appears that running away when overrun is a natural instinct found in all players, even noobs. However, what noobs often do is run towards the Shop, which only exacerbates the problem. Watch out for Wraiths. Wrai- what? They are semi-transparent black enemies who spawn from the Road Tunnels and can ruin someone's day (by preventing them from ever seeing it again). They spawn starting from Wave 11, so you should either have someone on "Wraith Duty" to kill wraiths before they cause further damage, or be extremely careful and look back once in a while. Fully upgraded, the Sniper can be an effective means of preventing wraiths from killing others, but as it requires an investment of up to $250 000, is not worth it unless on a full server in the late-game. Avoid Shop health upgrades. I promised I would condone Shop health upgrades, so here it goes. I do not recommend increasing the Shop health as a good offence is the best defence. A good offence will prevent you from ever needing a good defence, while the opposite only stalls for time. It may work one night, but it probably won't work the next. That's not to mention the exorbitant repair costs if you do survive. Similar things apply to the Barricade, which is potentially malignant as it makes it hard to shoot crawlers. Don't upgrade if it's overkill. Say you have a weapon that can kill anything with one shot. What's the point of increasing its damage further? Future preparations? Tomorrow's problems can be solved tomorrow, if you save the cash. The server may run into a case of everyone forgetting to buy ammo before buying upgrades, in which case you will save the day. Oh, and this piece of advice extends to anything that is better purchased at a later time, not just damage upgrades. If using melee weapons, ensure you have the proper equipment. Melee is a dangerous job. You get close to the enemy, and if you aren't careful, you can get overrun or die a slow death from a ToxicZombie. Some recommendations include maxed Lifesteal on whatever weapon you are using, the Life Leech perk (as Equilibrium just won't cut it), the Shockproof perk to survive Boomers and ToxicZombies, and obviously the Bloodthrist perk. You also need fast response times and low ping, as that can mean the difference between it dying and you dying. Specialize. Darwin's finches appear to have done quite well in this regard. In a similar manner, every player in a server needs to be different in order to increase effectiveness. The "Wraith Guy" previously mentioned is one example, but others, such as the long-range sniper to take care of special enemies and the Boss, the technician to place Land Mines and heal others with First Aid Kits, and the armchair general to direct the battle from the comfort of the roof, are options as well. Having different niches reduces competition and allows someone in particular to take all the blame if something goes wrong. Use the right weapon for the right job. This may seem obvious to all until you encounter someone trying to carry the team with a Laser Pistol (which should never be used, really, as it is completely useless). Like the specialization that I mentioned earlier, you gotta do what you're supposed to do. For example, rifles are for long distance sniping, not fighting alongside shotguns (They could, but there's the whole niche idea.). Similarly, shotguns don't go on roofs. Melee weapons go at the front, with other types behind acting to thin out the zombie ranks before they reach the melee weapon user (Don't be that jerk who kills them with a ranged weapon right before they enter melee range). Know when to prioritize survival, and when to go all in. Particularly bold (but not always brilliant) players may decide to keep on fighting even though they have taken serious damage. Bonus points if they are using a melee weapon. While this can be a good choice (meaning more money for them), it is important to assess the risks versus the benefits. Judging wrongly can lead to a deficit of firepower in a critical moment, and less importantly, your death. "... life is TO APPEAL TO A WIDER AUDIENCE's most precious gift; no principle however glorious may justify the taking of it." - Reverend Hale (The Crucible) Help an overrun player out. So your friend (or comrade for the duration of this game) is getting his ass handed to him. What should you do? Obviously you should try to kill whatever is harming that player over there. Who knows? Maybe they will return the favour someday. I will make a note here that in some cases, allowing the weaker organisms to die and having the fittest survive (and get all the hit money) can be beneficial, but that's for professionals, not amateurs like you. Practice makes perfect. So you died on Night 20 last time. Take what you learned, fire the incompetent players, and try again. You may get to Night 21 or further. Even if you fail, you will gain more experience, both in that progress bar at the bottom and in your mind, that will give you that slight edge when attempting another run. Final Thoughts Congratulations on being the small minority who makes it this far! Now strive to go even farther. Remember that a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. Here's some encouragement for you: "Failure is not an option; it is a necessity." - Avix_G Try enough and you may become a professional, whether it's due to getting gud or grinding enough experience to make you look like you know something. Category:Blog posts